Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{3}{9x} + \dfrac{-10}{9x}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{3 - 10}{9x}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-7}{9x}$